1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for confining, and collecting crumbs of electric erasers. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mechanized apparatus for preventing crumbs of electric erasers from scattering and confining crumbs in a small area around the rotating eraser; and vacuum collecting crumbs in a container integral to the apparatus for final disposal.
Existing electric erasers generally consist of a vertical fast rotating hollow shaft with a cylindrical eraser mounted at the bottom end of the shaft by using a detachable chuck. The entire assembly along with the eraser is rotated by an electric motor mounted at the top end of the machine. During the erasing process the crumbs that originate on the paper are thrown outwards from the erasing points by the centrifugal force and consequently the crumbs are scattered in all directions. The crumbs are then, intermittently brushed off or manually collected for disposal.
Eraser crumbs are nuisance particulates that pervade drafting areas used by draftsmen, engineers, artists, and students who use electric erasers frequently. Electric erasing process generate crumbs that make the papers, tables, floors, and other places dirty.
2. Description of Prior Art
Appropriate mechanized apparatus for preventing crumbs from scattering, confining them in a small area around the rotating eraser, and collecting crumbs of electric erasers has not yet been invented. However, relatively large dust collection systems are widely used in many household, commercial, and industrial applications. Such devices are being used for many decades. Household and commercial applications include vacuum cleaners; and industrial usage includes cyclone and filter type dust collection system individually or in combination. These devices are extremely large compared to the apparatus in this invention; and neither they are suitable nor intended for confining and collecting eraser crumbs from a small surface like a piece of paper. Present crumb collection inventions consist of bulky, unweildy, and inconvenient devices that neither can prevent crumbs from scattering nor are capable of collecting crumbs simultaneously during the erasing process.
Existing process of disposing electric eraser crumbs consists of brushing or sucking them away after they are formed or manually collecting them in various containers before final disposal. These solutions are far from desirable but they are the only practical and workable methods available at present. In the event when the crumbs are brushed away, they usually fall on the floors making the floors dirty. In case of thickly carpeted floors, the crumbs could penetrate deep into the carpets making it difficult for the vacuum cleaners to pick them up. Eraser crumbs catch on clothes and furniture; and create an ugly sight, a dirty and unhealthy living and working conditions.
What is needed is to design a mechanized apparatus capable of 1) preventing the crumbs from scattering on the paper and confining them in a small collection area around the rotating eraser; and 2) collecting the crumbs simultaneously during erasing in a container integral to the apparatus for final disposal. This would involve development of an apparatus which could easily be incorporated to an existing electric eraser. A desirable and convenient apparatus should be small and light weight.